Cabinets known as home entertainment centers typically are used to house television sets, stereo equipment, and the like. Entertainment centers usually have a shelf or open space or receptacle of a fixed size for a television set.
A problem with fixed size entertainment centers is that they do not accommodate televisions having a variety of sizes. At the present time, with the variety of new television technologies on the market, there are a wide variety of television sizes. In order to accommodate the newest and largest size of television set, it would be necessary to make a fixed size cabinet very large. This would make the cabinet undesirable for a person with a smaller television set.
To overcome this problem, expandable cabinets have been developed wherein the height and width of a receptacle for a television set can be adjusted to fit a variety of sizes of television sets.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved expandable home entertainment center that is easily expandable yet is solid and secure and presents a desirable visual impression of a fixed size furniture cabinet.
Other objects of the present invention are to provide improved multi-media storage and other features that are desirable in a home entertainment center.